Before the Badlands
by SireesAnwar
Summary: A stranger strolls by Quark's Bar with a profitable tale to tell before Voyager was flung across the galaxy. Who is the mysterious alien who is plaguing the Alpha Quadrant and possibly working with the Cardassians? COMPLETE
1. Before

**Before**

He walked onto the Promenade. Everyone around him seemed was busy with other things, crewmembers on their way to their posts, and travelers stopping here and there before continuing on their long journey, they did not even notice or think anything of a stranger's presence. This place was far from deserted. A trader flew past him in a hurry and right into the doors in front of him. He looked up at the name 'Quark's Bar', "Sounds like an interesting place." He said to himself and strolled through the doors. He went straight for the bar and sat down on the stole, trying to keep his head down. He looked up slightly as Quark started towards him. "What would you like?" asked Quark eyeing him. He was new and Quark was surmising if he was the gullible type or not. Quark deduced he was not, but rather a wanted man by the way he seemed to want to stay unnoticed.

"Whiskey, the real stuff, not the fake stuff that pores out of the replicators." The stranger looked around for a familiar face and was happy not to see one. He was trying to go unnoticed on this stop and he figured that running into this Ferengi had already messed up that plan. "What happened?" The stranger pointed to the man that had finally dusted himself off and was wisely on his way out. The stranger didn't want to make the same mistake and draw to much attention to himself.

Quark looked at the stranger and said, "He tried to cheat that Klingon." Quark pointed to a Klingon standing across the room. "Not a wise decision on his part. He's lucky he can walk out of here."

"Now Constable Odo will be in here for sure." A voice in the distance said. Quark shrugged it off.

The stranger felt uneasy. _A Constable? Great that is all I need. No way I will make that mistake._

"He's always strolling in and out of here. It is no big thing." Quark thought that the mention of the 'constable' had made his new customer look a bit uncomfortable. "He is the chief of security on the station." Quark's hands flew into the air as though he was trying to sell the place. "He thinks that he can come and go as he please. He likes to see if anyone is braking the law, but he rarely finds anything. I wouldn't worry about him." The stranger tried to remain emotionless like a Vulcan, but hard and dangerous looking. He had heard of a Captain who fit that description, but this was not that man. That man was Xenexian with purple eyes. This man was definitely human.

The stranger looked at Quark. "How about that whiskey?"

"You got it." Quark walked off to get a whiskey for his new customer. When Quark returned he found the stranger laughing at Dr. Bashir and Chief O'Brien arguing about something in the holodeck suite. "Amusing aren't they?"

"I would have to say so." the stranger turned back to the bar. He always kept his head down Quark observed, and it wasn't the move of a shy person but the move of someone trying to lay low. That made him wonder. What was this new guy hiding?

Odo strolled in and headed straight for the bar. "Quark, what is it this time."

"Odo, can I help you with something?" The Ferengi folded his hands together and the stranger thought for sure the Ferengi was going to sell some line to this guy.

"Quark, I had a report for disturbing the peace. This is another mark on your, oh so long, record." Odo turned and walked out of the bar while glancing at the remarkably tame clientele.

"Tough crowd?" The stranger replied to Quark.

"Yep, he is not one for dancing around. He gets straight to the point. Are own personal founder."

The stranger seemed interested but not intrigued. Quark stared at this man and tried to figure out the reason for his presence. He could tell a new arrival from a mile away. A visitor like a tourist often seemed interested in everything, but, no, this man was isolated like a man hiding or running. Sure he was talking now but how far could he push it? "Are you here on business, or pleasure?" Quark asked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me that question." The stranger gave him a raised eyebrow and then turned and slouched over the bar. "I am just passing through, and I thought I would stop for a drink, while I wait for my transport."

"So where are you headed? If you don't mind me asking." Quark was always curious but now more than ever. There was something about his man that made him more curious.

"No. I am heading to Alpha Prime. I have a," the stranger hesitated for a moment, "…friend that lives there. We are getting together to celebrate. We all heard that Voyager is in the Delta Quadrant and a friend is aboard."

"So you have a friend aboard Voyager?" This was getting interesting for Quark. He was trying to engage the stranger in a conversation, and maybe pry a little.

"Yes." The man squirmed. He was starting to feel uncomfortable around all the questions.

"Do you mind if I ask who?" Quark wanted answers and was hoping to get them.

"Yes. You can ask though, but it doesn't mean that I will say." The stranger drank down his whisky and then gestured for Quark to fill it again.

Quark shrugged at the man's answer. "I remember when Voyager was docked here. It was right before she disappeared. I just don't know much about her is all." Quark poured the drink.

"I can tell you about one of the missions that Voyager was on. It has so much to do with the Dominion and the Founders, although at that time no one knew."

Quark was interested. _I wonder if I can make a profit off of this._ He glanced at Morn who sat next to the stranger. Morn just shrugged. He, of course, wanted to hear the story but said nothing, as always. Quark looked back at the stranger and said, "Let's hear it."

The stranger started telling his story and Quark listened intensely, "There was a time when Janeway and her crew were in the Alpha quadrant. No one seems to think about what happened to them before they were flung 75,000 light years from earth or even the circumstances leading up to the wars. Well on one of their missions, Captain Janeway received a transmission..."


	2. In Between Part One

**In Between Part One**

"_Captain, this is urgent. An unidentified ship has been crossing the demilitarized zone. It has crippled four Klingon ships. We must find out who they are and what they want. They are also conflicting with the Cardassians and Romulans. We are worried about their intent."_ the admiral explained to Captain Janeway, his worried features revealinghis sleeping patterns or lack there of.

"Of course, Admiral. We will get right on it. We will be leaving as soon as our new Ensign arrives." Janeway explained.

"_Please, Captain, be careful. Other ships that have encountered this unidentified ship, were either badly crippled or destroy altogether."_ The admiral seemed genuinely worried about Voyager and her crew.

"Weren't the other ships that came into contact with the unidentified ship science vessels?" the Captain asked.

"_Yes, of course, they were not as armed as Voyager, but they still were slaughtered out there." _The admiral shift uncomfortably as he thought about what had happened. He'd seen the pictures of the derelict vessel. The horrors aboard were too much to think about.

"We will be careful, Admiral." Janeway was worried about the risks of the mission but that was what they were around for.

"_Very good. Admiral Jellico out."_ The screen went blank. Janeway just let her thoughts drift. She sat in her ready room looking at the stars, waiting for her boyfriend Mark to call her. He always called right before a mission. _I wonder if there is something wrong_. There was a sudden chirp, but it was not her console it was the door chime. "Enter," she said. Tuvok entered and stood just far enough in so the door could slide shut with a whoosh behind him. He stood there just staring at her as though he had some of the worst news in the galaxy. She thought he would say that they were lost on the other side of the galaxy, but how ridiculous that sounded to her.

"Captain," said Tuvok, "the new crew member has arrived." "Captain?" he said slightly raising his voice and startling her. He seemed to be concerned about her. But knowing Tuvok he was just trying to get her attention. She knew that Vulcan's didn't show emotion, but she knew Tuvok well, she knew there was something behind that Vulcan façade. _Vulcan's do not raise their voices._

"Is something wrong, Captain?" he glanced at her with a worried look, or what she thought was a worried look, anyone else would have said she was seeing things, but they did not know Tuvok like she did.

"No, I'm fine." she said as she turned to stare into space, "I have just been dreading the arrival of the new crew member. What with the death of the previous one and all." She sighed softly, "Poor Mr. Garrett." Then looked up at Tuvok. "Have Ensign Darby come in." she said as she waved Tuvok off. She couldn't help but miss the funny Ensign that brightened up her bridge now and again.

Outside on the bridge stood a newly recruited Ensign. He was as nervous. He gazed around the bridge looking at his new surroundings. Things sure were going to be different around here. Ensign Darby heard the whoosh of a door and turned to see the Doctor stroll onto the bridge. He smiled to the Commander, who was in the Captain's chair, as if they knew something that no one else on board knew. The Doctor cleared his throat and the Commander stood and glanced at Ensign Darby. "You must be Ensign Darby?" said Commander Cavit as he stuck out his hand to greet the young man.

"Yes, that is me. I mean, yes sir, I am Ensign Darby." the young man stumbled over his words. He was now turning red. He shook the Commanders hand, but was sure that he would die of embarrassment.

"Listen, Ensign, I know you're nervous about meeting the captain, but don't be. She doesn't bit… usually." The Commander laughed. The Doctor grin behind the young Ensign.

"In fact," said the doctor, "here is a tip. If the captain offers you something to drink, no coffee. She hates the stuff." the Commander smirked. They were both barely containing there amusement.

"No coffee. Right. I think I have it. Thanks." The Ensign nodded to them.

Just then, Tuvok entered the walked onto the bridge from the captain's ready room. "Ensign, the captain is ready to see you."

The new ensign walked through the door looking a bit nervous and definitely uptight. "Ensign Darby I presume." She said as she walked to the replicator, she always had to have her cup of coffee, it kept her thinking. "Would you like anything? Coffee perhaps?"

"No thanks you, sir, umm ma'am, umm Captain. I never touch the stuff. Don't like it one bit."

"Sorry to here that. Computer, coffee, black, hot." She picked it up off the replicator padd and walked towards her desk. She saw the Ensign squirm. "Ensign, I am not the one that assigns you to a ship, but I do recommend the placement of officers and Starfleet tends to listen to her Captains." She said staring at him thinking that he looked as though he was going to explode. "Ensign, is something wrong?"

"No, I mean, well, Captain, I am sorry for what I said earlier about that coffee. It's just that the Commander and the Doctor…." He was so embarrassed.

Janeway smiled at him and said in a friendly voice, "I think you should know that teasing new recruits is a pass time for the Doctor and the Commander. Don't pay any attention to them. Just be honest." He nodded. "Now where were we? Ah yes, I think that you are the best candidate for the position, and I only like the best." She smiled. He was becoming more comfortable as the time passed. "So in short, Ensign, welcome aboard." She stuck her hand out to shake his, and he took it.

"Thank you, Captain. That mean a great deal to me." He was beaming. His ego was getting a little big, as well, but he could deal with that later.

"You're very welcome." She smiled and then said, "Would you like to see your station?'

"Yes, Captain." He sounded so eager and she loved it.

They walked out onto the bridge. She looked at him with a smile then she said, "Would you care to take your place at Ops." She gestured towards his station.

"I sure would," Darby said with excitement. Darby raced over to his position and the crewmember working the ops station stepped aside for Darby.

Janeway took her place in the command chair and leaned over to the Commander and said in a not so low tone so as the Doctor could hear, "You know the coffee routine is getting a bit old. Maybe you can come up with a better joke. Huh?"

The Doctor and the Commander answered, "Aye Captain."

"Lt. Stadi, let's leave dry-dock. Lay in the coordinates that Starfleet transmitted and engage." Stadi nodded in approval as her hands swept over the controls and they glided away from Deep Space 8. "I'll be in my dinning area." With that the Captain left the bridge.

* * *

An hour later, Janeway came back to the bridge to relieve Mr. Cavit. She smiled at him as he said, "Captain on the bridge."

She looked at the space through the viewscreen. The beauty she saw. To one side of the view screen there was a nebula. It was pinks and purples. It looked beautiful. There was a planet close to the nebula. To close for comfort she thought. She looked at her screen. It was an M class planet, but an uninhabited one. _Interesting_. "Lt. Stadi, take us into orbit around that M class planet."

"Aye, Captain." she said as they glide towards the planet.

"Ensign, run some scans on the planet. Any signs of life?" Janeway walked up to stand behind Stadi.

"There are some low level inhabitants, but nothing sentient." Darby punched the console in front of him. _So far so good._

_I wonder._ The Captain thought about the planet and remembered the missions that the other ships were on. They were looking at the planet and the nebula when they were attacked. "Anything suspicious? Such as energy reading?"

"Captain, there is a low energy output within our sensor readings, but I am unable to ascertain the exact location of the source." Replied Tuvok.

"They're watching us." she mumbled.

"Who is watching us?' asked the Commander.

"The unidentified ship that has been attacking science vessels. It is watching us. The low level energy read out is most likely a ship and because of the nebula we can't pin point its location."

"So they're waiting for us to make a move." replied the Commander.

"Exactly." Janeway watched the screen. She needed to make a move but wasn't sure if she'd encounter a rook, bishop or the dreaded queen. Chess… not her favorite game.

"Where do you think they are?" The Commander looked concerned. He was one for figuring out the situation before rushing in. She on the other hand was the opposite. She would rush in with phasers blasting and hope things would work out, but something told her that wasn't the proper approach in this situation.

"I think that they are most likely in that nebula but behind that planet." Janeway gave a waggle of her finger towards the nebula.

Suddenly Ensign Darby called out, "Captain there is a ship off the port bow and its closing fast."

"The ship came from around the planet," said Tuvok.

"It is powering up its weapons, Captain!" said Darby.

Janeway jumped from her chair hollering commands, "Red Alert! Shields up! Ready all weapons!" A bolt flashed across the screen and struck Voyager across the port of the saucer. Crew went flying and Janeway was thrown. As she met the ground she heard a large pop and she knew that she had torn something. Her knee was in pain. As she got back up she saw many others doing the same.

"Damage Report?" yelled the captain in all the commotion. Darby pulled himself up and then stared at his console, and listed the decks with damage. Janeway thought to herself that was almost all the deck in the saucer. "What kind of weapons are they using," she suddenly said to herself out loud.

"Captain, shields are down." Janeway thought to herself for a moment. She needed a strategy. "Captain, we have no record of this technology in our computers." said Tuvok. All of the sudden for no reason that Janeway could see the strange alien ship broke off the attack.

"What was that?" Cavit observed with amazement. "They just stopped."

Janeway looked around. "We don't have much time; let's make the best out of the time we do have. Tuvok?"

"They have powered down their weapons. They seem to be waiting for our next move." Tuvok looked to her with that all too Vulcan raised eyebrow.

"Engineering to the Bridge," chirped Janeway's combadge. "Janeway here," she answered praying that nothing was going wrong down there.

"The Chief is pretty badly hurt. I had someone take him to Sickbay," said Carey as she was working on keeping everything under control.

"Is there any damage down there, Lieutenant?" asked the Captain.

"A few minor things, and of course we have no shields. I think that I can keep the engines going, but another hit like the last and we won't be around to use the engines." said Carey.

"That's good news, Janeway out. I'm going to sickbay. Mr. Cavit, you have the Conn." She needed to think of something and fast. What was she going to do? The distress signal was already sent. All they could do was wait, for the moment. She rode in the turbolift in silence and thought about their situation all the way to sickbay. Now she stood in front of the doors. She had to go in….

* * *

Commander Cavit sat in the Captains chair thinking about the ship in space. He wondered if it was a new Romulan model or Cardassian, but if it were unidentified, whom then? He was puzzled. The ship was in a bad position. They were crippled and they were sitting ducks. "Commander, there are two ships crossing the Dematerialized Zone." stated Darby.

"Identify, Lt. Tuvok." barked the Commander as he stood to get a better look at the viewscreen.

"They are Maquis freedom fighters." Tuvok said.

"They are coming in with their weapons ready and there shields up." said Darby. "Commander, they are hailing us."

"Bridge to the Captain."

* * *

Janeway walked into Sickbay and saw several officers in bad condition. None of them seemed to be as bad off as the Chief. Janeway let the doctor work. She helped look after the crewmembers in sickbay.

Then a few minutes later she heard a low voice behind her say, "Captain?" she looked back to see Doctor Fitzgerald looking at her.

She stood up looked him in the eye and said, "How is the Chief?"

The doctor smiled and replied, "Fine he will make a full recovery."

"That is nice to hear. At least some good new today." she sighed.

The doctor looked at her seeing how worried she was, he knew she hated loosing crewmembers. She had just lost one. She took in hard. A small and insignificant mission turned deadly but isn't that what this is turning out to be. He saw her leg. "Let me take care of that." She sat on the biobed and he ran an instrument over her knee.

Janeway watched T'Prena, the slender nurse walk to patients and start repairing broken bones and torn ligaments.

"Bridge to the Captain." chirped her combadge.

"Janeway here." She had tapped her combadge hoping that Cavit had just a small amount of good news.

"Captain, we have two Maquis freedom fighter ships crossing the Dematerialized Zone with their weapons hot and their shields up."

"I am on my way, Commander." The Captain looked at the Doctor. "Duty calls."

"Okay I am finished." The Doctor replied. "But take it easy."

"Thanks," was all Janeway said as she slide off the biobed and walked out of sickbay.


	3. In Between Part Two

Janeway returned to the bridge and once again heard, "Captain on the bridge." She never thought that she would despise those words until now, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She had other things to think about.

As soon as the Captain walked onto the bridge Darby said, "On screen, muted."

The Commander briefed her on the goings on and she took over. She waved to Darby who unmuted the transmission. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. What can we do for you?"

"_Captain, we know who you are and why you are here. I am Loren Lihnus. We saw that your ship was being attacked and thought you might need some assistance."_ the Bajorian explained to her.

The Captain was puzzled. She knew that they were supposed to be trying to capture the Maquis, but they were risking being captured to help. "We could use help, yes. On the other hand, what is it exactly that you want?"

"_Captain, we want nothing, but the destruction of this Cardassian conspirator. They are plotting with the Cardassians, Captain, and we have to stop them."_ Well he was out for his own purposes.

"How is it that you have come to the conclusion that they are working with the Cardassians, on some threat?" Janeway was truly interested in how an unidentified race was somehow already in cahoots with the Cardassians.

"_The Maquis know plenty." _The Bajorian stated.

Behind the Captain Ensign Darby yelled, "Captain, they are powering up their weapons again." The transmission at that point went from Loren Lihnus to space and three other ships. The unidentified ship fired again on Voyager.

"Fire at will." the Captain, shouted. Tuvok fired and fired but they were losing fast. The Maquis ships formed an attack pattern and came in with phaser fire. They were storming the ship with phaser fire but seemed to have little affect. The Captain was unsure what to do at that moment. Then Ensign Darby yelled, "The lead Maquis ship is hailing us."

"On screen."

"_Captain there is a nebula a light year away from here. I think that it would be best if we all were to retreat to that position." _The Bajorian actually looked concerned for the wellbeing of Voyager and her crew.

"Then we will meet you there, Janeway out." Janeway could feel the crew become restless. "What is it?" she asked.

"Captain, how do we know that the Maquis are telling us the truth?" Cavit worried.

"Commander, if the Maquis were going to take the ship they would have back there when our shields were down. We are vulnerable. They can take us at anytime. They, like us, have a new enemy today."

Darby looked around the bridge. "Captain?"

Janeway looked up at him. "Yes, Ensign?"

"If the Maquis were trying to trap us then that ship would be theirs and it would not be trying to kill them. Also, the Maquis ships are also heavily damaged from the fight back their. It would not be in anyone's interest to start making enemy's now." Darby scrolled through some readings. "The Maquis have taken heavy damage to systems and they can't usually replace such things with easy."

"Yes, it seems logical that their intentions are honorable." Tuvok finished for the Ensign.

"I fully agree with our new Ensign. Now are there anymore questions?" Janeway stared at the viewscreen infront of her. The stars that streaked past and the nebula ahead were comforting, but she still worried about the enemy they were leaving behind. She worried about her crew. This unidentified ship that was firing on them was taking a lot out of Voyager. She hated to think that at any moment the ship that they left behind them would come alive and hunt them down. She worried about everything. She's the Captain it is her job to worry.

"Coming to the rendezvous point." Stadi remarked. She hated the situation they were in but she was sure of the Captain's decision.

"Darby, put the Maquis ship on the view screen."

"Aye, Captain." Instantly the viewscreen was filled with a Maquis ship. "Captain, they are hailing us."

"On screen." The image of a Bajorian male flashed on to the screen. He was tall and strong looking man and very nice looking. His earring hung down from his right ear. He looked like the right person for Command.

"_Hello, Captain. I know that the Federation and the Maquis are not exactly friends, but I am hoping that we can put aside our differences at this time and deal with the problems at hand."_ He stared at her across the stars. She always knew the moment that someone was playing her for a fool, but she thought this man was truly sincere.

"I don't see that we have a choice in the matter, now do we?" Janeway stared at the Bajorian. She hated to know that he really had the advantage. She knew that normally a Maquis ship was no match for a Federation starship, but when the starship is crippled and there are two Maquis ships, well they were stuck.

"_Captain Janeway, you are too suspicious. You think that I would take advantage of your situation in the middle of a fight for survival."_ The Bajorian looked hurt and sad but Janeway didn't buy that impression.

"Frankly, Captain Loren, I do think you would take advantage of the fact that I have no shields and no warp capabilities." Janeway crossed her arms infront of her.

Loren looked at Janeway. He seemed puzzled, but tried not to show his surprise. _"Captain, in any other circumstance I would say that you are the best judge of character, however, at the moment we to are crippled and are not thinking of boarding your vessel unless invited."_

Janeway was getting the picture. He was honorable in his command and she knew that what he had just said was the truth. "Loren, I believe that you and I are going to be friends, for the time being at least. I have a feeling that we have a lot in common."

"_Janeway, I am sure that we do."_ He smiled. _"I am willing to meet with you to discuss the problem, but I can't assure of the actions of my crew. I am willing, however,"_ He looked down at the ground. She knew that she was in for a surprise. _"to come aboard your ship alone."_

"_Lihnus, no."_ Everyone on Voyager's bridge heard the women's voice. They were puzzled, but Janeway new that in the same situation she would have crewmembers upset with that kind of decision.

"_Bit your tongue."_ Loren said to the woman behind him. _"I am sorry Captain. Jisla is just worried about her Captain."_

"And friend it would seem like. Believe me that's nothing to apologize for. It is more along the lines of a blessing. Also, I can and will assure you that if you come unarmed then my security office will be unarmed." Now Janeway had crewmembers rumbling. "As I said it is something of a blessing." They both laughed. "We will see at 1800 hours?"

"_You will."_ The screen went back to the view of space.

Janeway looked at her first officer. "You have the conn. Mr. Tuvok, Mr. Darby, I want to see you in my ready room."

* * *

Janeway stood and walked off the bridge to her ready room. Behind her was her Chief of Security and her new Ensign. She walked over to the replicator and, as before, asked for her coffee. The replicators took what seemed like minutes to replicate the coffee for the Captain, but eventually she turned with the mug in hand. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. She sighed. "I needed that. Now let's get down to business. Mr. Tuvok, when Loren is aboard I want you to be there with me."

"Captain, you assured Captain Loren that I would not be armed?" The Vulcan said impassively.

"That is right and I am going to stick to that. I also want you to make sure that when he boards he is checked for any weapons. I am letting a lot go on faith, but I am not going to get stupid. Mr. Darby, I want you to," she paused as she punched something into her personal comm and then turned it to face the Ensign. "look into this nebula. I want to know everything about it. I want to know if we could use it as an advantage. Also, I want you to run some diagnostics on this planet." she pointed to a small sphere in the nebula. "It appears to be an M class planet, but looks may be deceiving in this case. You are both dismissed." Tuvok and Darby both turned and walked out her ready room door. _Now onto the next matter._

Janeway stood and walked out of her ready room and onto the bridge. "Commander Cavit, I will be in Engineering if I am needed."

"Aye, Captain."

Janeway walked to the turbolift and boarded it. "Engineering." The turbolift took off. She waited the minute it took to get from the bridge to engineering. The turbolift doors slide opened to reveal engineering. Janeway stepped out onto the deck and looked around. She could see Lt. Carey and some other crewmen working on the warp engines. She made her way over to them.

Carey looked up and saw the Captain heading towards him. He was normally confident but the Captains presence always made him nervous. "Captain, is there anything that I could help you with?"

"Yes. I have been in contact with our Maquis allies, and the Captain of one of there vessels has agreed to meet with us. Tuvok is preparing for his arrival and Ensign Darby is looking into this nebula and its planet. The only thing that needs to be addressed now is damages."

"Captain, I am on that." Carey seemed more distracted than anything but having experience with Lt. Carey she knew he had caught everything she had said and it had sunk in.

"I see that, but the problems that I am thinking about are the future ones."

Carey stopped and handed his instruments to an Ensign who immediately continued the work. "I have been thinking about that too." Janeway just loved how engineers thought alike. "I was thinking that even if we get everything back on-line, what happens when they come after us again?"

"My thoughts, exactly." and she wasn't kidding. That was what she was thinking. "I was hoping that you and I could come up with something to prove to our hostile friends that they are not going to be able to push us around."

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since Janeway and Carey had begun their experiments on the shielding. Things were coming back online and in a matter of moments Captain Loren would be aboard. "So do you think it will work?"

Carey nodded his approval. "Modulating the shields to such a degree might just make all the difference in the universe."

"Good, then let's make sure it is implemented before the vessel comes back for a second run." Janeway turned and head for the turbolift.

"Aye-aye, Captain." Carey turned and continued his work.

* * *

Janeway stood in the transporter room as Loren beamed in. She looked to the transporter chief. "Anything?"

"Nothing. He's clean." He engaged the transporter and Loren appeared on the platform.

"Captain Janeway, it is good to meet you in person." Loren stuck out his hand to her.

She took his hand and shook it, not wanting him to feel upset about anything. "Shall we go to the conference room?"

* * *

Janeway stared across the table at Captain Loren. "We will help you by giving you some supplies to help with the repairs on your ship, but I want something in return."

"And that would be?" Loren eyed her suspiciously.

"I want a three point fight against that ship. My operations officer tells me that the ship is searching the area looking for us and it is only a matter of time before it finds all of us. Once it does… well I'm thinking they don't want to have coffee with us." Janeway shrugged.

"You saw how in effective we were against them." Loren looked puzzled. _Would Janeway use them as a diversion so they could escape?_

"Yes, well my engineer and I came up with some modulations. We'll still get beat up but it shouldn't be as bad and our weapons might make a dent." Janeway slide the work pad across the table to Loren who grabbed it and read it.

"Very smart, Captain. We're in." Loren smiled.

* * *

Loren had returned to his ship and Janeway to her bridge. Now they just had to wait. The unidentified ship was practically on top of them. Now it was only a matter of time.

"Captain, the ship is powering up weapons. We have been discovered." Tuvok stated plainly.

"Weapons, ready." Janeway turned to Darby. "Patch me in with Loren."

Darby's hands flew over the console. "Channel opened, Captain."

Loren's image popped up onto the main viewer. "Captain Janeway, we are ready."

"Great, just go with the attack pattern we came up with. If one of your ships has a problem just back them off. With all three of us in on this we should be able to back them down." Janeway nodded at Loren as he severed the connection.

Darby looked over his readings. "Captain, the Maquis vessels are moving into position."

Tuvok reported on the ships weapons. "The unidentified ship has fired a shot of the port bow of the second Maquis vessel."

"Come in hot!" Janeway yelled.

Stadi flew in fast and Janeway watched as the phaser fire burned across the hostile ships bow.

Janeway turned towards Tuvok. "Keep it up. I want them running for cover." The hostile vessel fired again this time hitting Voyager directly. "Damage?"

Darby held onto his console as the ship rocked around him. "Shields are still holding at 87 percent. There are minor damage reports coming in from around the ship."

"And the Maquis?" Janeway grabbed the railing as the ship bucked underneath her feet.

"Captain, Loren's vessel's shields are down to 50 percent. The second Maquis ship has lost its aft shields and the forward shields are at 25 percent." Darby yelled over the noises of battle.

Tuvok spoke calmly but loudly. "The unidentified ship appears to be targeting the second Maquis vessel."

Janeway turned to Darby. "Hail Loren."

"Captain, we are occupied." Loren yelled something in Bajorian that the universal translator seemed to ignore.

"Get your other vessel out of there before…"

"Captain!" Darby yelled. "The second Maquis vessel just exploded."

"Damn it." Janeway looked up at Loren. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I, so let's finish this." Loren vanished from the screen.

"Tuvok, what kind have damage have we made against the ship?" Janeway wanted good news but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Their shielding is down to 95 percent." Tuvok looked up at her.

_Was he kidding? No, he's a Vulcan. _"Two torpedoes. Fire."

Tuvok followed suit as Loren ship swooped around to fire at the other ships aft section. "Their shields are at 75 percent."

"Ours and Loren's?" Janeway looked to Darby.

"Ours are at 50 percent and Loren's are at 35 percent." Darby yelled over the snaps and pops of electrical systems.

"Tuvok, four torpedo spread. I want them limping home." Janeway walked forward like she could get closer to the action.

The torpedoes flew threw space and hit their target. "Ships shields have dropped to 36 percent."

"Captain, the ship is powering their engines." Darby looked up at the screen just in time to see the unidentified ship blink out of existence.

"What about Loren?" Janeway looked to Darby.

"His ship is pretty bad off. He's got warp engines and his shields are at 19 percent. They had a hull breach but they've sealed it off. They should be all right."

"And us?" Janeway knew the answer before she asked. She'd felt the shudder from the hit.

"Warp engines are offline. The last hit took them out. Shields are at 42 percent. There are only minor damage reports coming in."

"So we have to limp home too." Janeway nodded. "Hail Loren."

Loren's face came up onto the screen. "Captain Janeway, as you surmised, they fled in the face of destruction."

"Yes. I see you are pretty badly damaged." Janeway looked up at him as though she was making a point.

"Maybe Captain, but I have warp drive. Thank you for the brief alliance, I will not forget it." Loren's face blinked from the screen.

Before she says anything Tuvok offered, "They are powering up their engines and turning about."

Janeway looked at the screen. "Can we follow them?"

"Captain, we can not pursue them they have crossed the Demilitarized Zone and we only have impulse engines." added Tuvok.

Janeway nodded and said, "Lt. Stadi set course for the nearest base and tell them we are coming in for major repairs."


	4. After

**After**

The man shook his head. "Janeway was never really sure what that ship wanted but her reports and her strategy were used in the dominion wars. A lot of people seem to think the Dominion was testing us. Voyager, really got beat up but because of them we figured out better ways to protect ourselves from the Dominion."

"That's a great story kid, but I don't remember a Darby on Voyager's manifest when they were here?"Stated Quark.

"Ensign Darby later joined the Maquis when a friend of his did and Voyager put in a request for a new Operations Officer. Ensign Kim took Darby's place." said the stranger.

"You know we could make a lot of latinum off that story. Maybe we should get together tonight and talk about it over some Romulan ale?" Quark leaned across the bar.

"Sounds like a profitable plan," said the stranger as he got up to leave. He turned to look at Quark, "but I've got places to be." The man head out of the bar and disappeared into the people on the promenade.

Quark went about his business. He served his drinks and cheated his customers. The memory of the man sitting at the bar telling him a story had begun to fade when Odo's lanky form hovered over the bar.

"Now what?" Quark looked annoyed. "I know there hasn't been anymore fighting. Things have been fine."

Odo held up a data padd. "Were you talking to this man earlier?"

Quark wanted nothing to do with turning in any customers but the thought of a possible reward made him look. Quark was surprised to see the man he'd been speaking too. "Yeah, he was in here regaling us with a tale about Voyager."

Odo nodded. "Ah ha. And where is he now?"

"Left. I'd say about half an hour ago. Why?" Quark eyed the shape shifter strangely.

Odo's flat features scrutinized the Ferengi. "His name is Thomas Darby. He is wanted. He was assigned to Voyager for a short time before he joined the Marquis. He has since been implicated in weapons smuggling." Odo turned and started to leave. "If you see him contact me. There is a reward in it for you."

Quark nodded as he watched the shape shifter leave his bar. He couldn't believe the man had been so inclined to tell him all about his brief time on Voyager. He looked to Morn. "I feel compelled to report to Starfleet about this." Quark sighed as he headed off to tell the story all over again to those who could possibly put the information to some kind of use. If only he would get a reward.


End file.
